


The Heat is Out - A Porno Premise (NICK AMARO/READER)

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Nick Amaro fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Spending Christmas with your friend/partner, you struggle against the lack of heating at his house. Nick offers to light your fire.





	

December in New York and the heater was broken. You were drinking tea/coffee like water. Nick sat on the couch in front of the TV.  
"I look ridiculous", you said.  
Nick wore a sweater. You had, among other things, your coat on. You were making sure for the umpteenth time that all the windows were closed and that there was no draft.  
"Why don't you sit down?", he said, tuning into a movie channel.  
"I am trying to keep myself warm", you walked to and fro, "I'd do jumping jacks if I could but it's so damn freezing!"  
"They're showing a Melissa McCarthy movie"  
That was tempting but you kept on pacing. Nick looked back at you, his arm thrown over the couch.  
"Will you sit down? Hell, I'll keep you warm. Come here"  
"No, thank you", you grumbled, "The heat is out - sounds like a premise to a porno"  
Nick chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Come and sit next to me, all right? We'll just share body heat"  
You wouldn't listen.  
"What are you even worried about?"  
"Nothing? I am just comfortable here"  
You shuddered violently, and continued your exercise. Nick had had enough.  
"All right. Come here and sit down"  
You paid him no heed.  
"(Y/N)?"  
Your expression was of the deepest annoyance. Nick pointed to the couch,  
"Get over here. Now"  
You hit the backside of his head before flopping down next to him.  
"I'm not one of your suspects, you know"  
Nick put his arm around you and pulled you close to him. He was saying,  
"It's not a crime to let people take care of you sometimes"

  
Your torso was touching his. With his free hand, Nick pulled your beanie further down the ears, shaking you a little with the other hand.  
"See? Now you'll be warm in no time"  
You gave him a look and turned your face to the TV. Your hair tickled his neck, but Nick didn't say a thing.  
"This one's good", you said, "She plays an identity thief. Wait till you see the part where she tries to run away from Jason Bateman"  
In slow, rhythmic movements, Nick kept rubbing your shoulder over five layers of clothing. It was oddly romantic, not what you had planned before accepting his invitation. You broke the delicious tension in the air.  
"Bet you wish Maria could see us like this"  
Nick grinned,  
"Yeah"  
You turned to him again and took a deep breath. Nick kept looking ahead. If he had turned to you too, your noses would have touched.  
"What's that smell?"  
He asked,  
"What, me?"  
You sniffed at his throat. You reclined and stared at him.  
"Did you use my product?"  
He tried to laugh it off.  
"You brought like 20 different bottles"  
"I'm talking about the one I hid behind all the supplies"  
"The shower gel? We were out of the regular stuff, so I used yours"  
You put a hand to your mouth, controlling your laughter as best as you could.   
"What's wrong?"  
You spoke through the hand,  
"That was my vaginal wash"  
"Come again?"  
"That was my vaginal wash!"  
"WHAT?!"  
You curled onto the sofa, laughing your heart out. Nick was baffled.  
"There wasn't a label on it"  
"I removed it before coming here"  
"Why would you do that?!"  
"Because I didn't want you to see what it was. That's why I kept it behind the supplies!", you laughed again.  
Nick shook his head. You touched your head to his, your hand on his chest as you laughed some more.  
"I shoulda known when it wouldn't lather much", he grouched.  
You were wiping the tears out of your eyes. It took a while for you to settle.  
"At least it smells nice"  
"Do not", he warned, "Do not tell anyone about this"  
"I won't", you promised, biting back another laugh.  
The two of you watched the movie, with you snorting a laugh every now and then, and Nick asking you to quit it.


End file.
